This invention relates to a cassette tape case which enables the combining of plurality such cases so as to form a unit therefrom. More particularly, the invention relates to such a case which is especially adapted to be joined with another case and assembled together.
In most homes, cassette tapes provide a means for relaxing. In fact, for music lovers, cassette tapes are considered to be indispensable. Due to the usual large number of cassette tapes in a collection there exists a need for an easy and effective way to store the tapes in an orderly manner.
In conventional method, a cassette tray, a minicupboard or a box is employed to store or keep cassette tapes. However, extra expense will incur to obtain these containers, and moreover these containers are usually limited to a certain number of tapes, say, 50 or 60 pieces of cassette tapes for a container. As a result, more containers are needed which therefore require greater space for their installation.